Doom 64
by Ferrebee
Summary: A Marine Task Force is sent to a derelict space center in the farthest reaches of space. With no contact, they are left to fend for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Cowards die many times before their deaths...

The valiant never taste of death but once."- William Shakespeare

[Designation: Task Force 23

Location: SatCom Array D-235, Near Pluto.

Objectives: Locate abnormal radioactivity readings in central atrium;

Lockdown open Communicatios Relay;

Shut down reactor core.

Status: TF23 disembarked at 0000 Hrs Zulu Time. SitReps ceased 3 Hrs into Operation. TF23 Has gone "Dark".]

"Harbinger, This is Tango Two-Three, does anyone respond!"

No answer. Static on the other line. The sounds of the dead echo down the hallway, and nobody is responding to my distress calls. I'm technically lost in space...

[ LCpl J. Davis

TF 23

SatCom Array D-235

0416 Hrs]

Its been 4 hours since we started this Op, and We've become Combat Ineffective. Within the first hour, we lost twenty percent of our fighting capabilities, and as of one hour ago, All but myself have been K.I.A'd by...something. I've yet to register what it is thats killing us off, but its obvious the radiation readings were hiding this...whatever it is.

Nobody's been responding to my distress signal, but I need to find out if the Comm Dish is Interfering with the sonar waves my S.O.S is sending. The staging area is just down a level, but I've only got my pistol. It seems hopeless...

"Harbinger, Tango Two-Three...Anyone there?"

Nothing, once again.

I suppose I'll have to find the Comm Dish.

I reached for my pistol resting in its holster, disengaged the safety and took the elevator down. I muttered a Silent Prayer to God, and waited.


	2. Two

"Hell is paved with priests' skulls."

-Saint John Chrysostom

As the elevator stopped at the loading dock and staging area, I could feel the tension of thousands of dead souls reaching up towards my throat with their fingers, digging their nails into the soft parts of my armor; Icy fingertips pressing into the back of my neck as they began to constrict my throat, as I felt the jagged pricks of fear and uncertainty dancing up and down my spine and arms. I stopped sweating as my heart rate increased. The room was dark, except for a conveniently placed strip of security light leading the way. The small hallway opened up into a large dock, then shrunk back down into a six-foot by six-foot hallway, carving left into the darkness.

I pulled back the slide on my pistol, double checking to see if there was at least one round in the chamber. I could remember when we had boots on ground four hours ago...

[4 hours previous, Task Force 23, Sat-Com Array]

Captain Luzon was the first to set boots on the steel floor of the docking bay. His mohawk and facial tattoos glistening from sweat due to the heat that was building up. The surrounding area was dark, as if there were no lights at all. He shouldered his rifle and switched on his flashlight attached to his weapon. The steady beam of light cut through the darkness, revealing the sight of abandonment through the entire room. Luzon then turned back to us still waiting in the drop ship.

"You ladies comin' out 'er what?"

The four of us were hesitant, but Gunnery Sergeant Hatch nodded to Captain Luzon's request, and stepped off the ship onto the docking bay, taking the safety off his shotgun, and turned on his flashlight, motioning for us to move out. His bright blue eyes shined in my direction, the unusual heat of the Sat-Com Array caused his face to flush and perspire, droplets of sweat outlining his eyes.

"You're next, Rookie."

I was next, radio on my back, and a MP5K in hand. I stepped off the ship, and immediately noticed the unnatural heat resonating from the floor. It felt almost like I was stuck in an oven with no way to escape. I baked in my chest plate as the heat created humidity in my armor, causing the Kevlar soft points to stick to my skin. I created a perimeter with Gunny and the Captain, as Corporal Chase followed right behind me, Her hand slapping the back of my head.

"Outta the way, rookie," She barked as she shoved me aside, as she chambered a 7.62 into her scoped rifle. Her hazel eyes looked back to me with an intense stare as I swallowed my pride.

"Do that again, and I'll shoot you." She almost bit my head off as she looked back to her sector, scanning while the final member of our team stepped out of the ship. He shifted the ammo pack on his back to ease the stress on his shoulders as he gripped the handle of the Chain gun a bit tighter. I didn't know his name, but everyone called him "Tiny" As if that wasn't a cliché moniker to give a huge man with a huge gun. He took a deep breath and closed the hatch door, tapping the Captain on the shoulder.

"All clear, Sir." He said.

Captain Luzon nodded and made the hand signal for a wedge formation. We followed suit, getting into formation and following the Captain's lead. We continued through the hangar until Captain Luzon stopped dead in his tracks. His Geiger counter started to tick, the worst case scenario had been exposed to us.

"Not good..." Gunny said as he took a deep breath. Captain Luzon nodded at this statement.

"The reactor core has been exposed, more than likely, the transfer portals are open and shooting out mass amounts of radiation through the facility. The core is 30 stories down, right at the heart of the facility. We're better off if we lock down the Comm relay, before we get to the core. The relay is amplifying the radiation, so the faster we take care of that, the faster we can get into DeCon. Our first step is to ensure any vital Intel is recovered. Davis, Get on the horn with command, and notify them of the situation."

I did what I was told, finding the freak for Command, and relaying the message.

"Harbinger, this is Tango Two-Three, We have a Sit-rep, over?" There was silence on the other line for a brief moment before they responded.

-"Tango, Good copy, Send it, Over."

"0015 Hours, Arrived at AO, no signs of life, radioactive signatures and primary objectives have been identified. Proceeding with Op, Over."

"Understood, Tango, Proceed with mission as planned, Next Sit-rep in 1 Hotel, over?"

"WILCO, Harbinger. Tango Out."

As we ventured through the hangar, we heard the sounds of grinding metal in the distance, as if a giant were sharpening a rusty knife against a chalkboard. The sounds of electrical servos powering up and shutting down, as if something were forcing its auto shutdown to override. The lights danced on and off rapidly, and as my eyes adjusted to the ever-changing atmosphere, I swear I could see shadows that weren't mine or my squad's, following close behind. They crept along walls, almost within spitting distance; I could almost touch them, then they would disappear into the darkness the lack of ambient light created.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as we continued through the hangar, and towards the processing station. As we neared the front desk, we noticed a severed hand next to the display panel, its index and middle finger still holding a pen in its hand. A trail of blood followed past the desk towards a wall, and it disappeared into the vents. As we searched the area, we heard hushed whispers within earshot, but too far to decipher what their intentions were.

Captain Luzon took a deep breath, the sweat pouring from his face. He then looked to Gunny, Chase and Tiny.

"You three, go down to the security sub-station and see what happened to the security detail, and find out why this place hasn't been quarantined. Chase, take my radio, keep in contact with Davis, and keep your eyes open."

With that, we separated, Captain Luzon and myself, while the other three went down the hall and turned left into the darkness towards the security sub-station. I switched my frequency and gave a radio Check.

"Tango 2, Tango Actual, Radio Check, Over?"

"You're coming in clear, two Out."

Silence immediately followed, aside from the ambient white noise. I could pick up scattered conversation coming from chase and Gunny as Captain Luzon and myself headed in the opposite direction to the Labs.

"Alpha and Beta Labs were working on a way to close the portals created by the demons. You remember reading the files named DOOM, correct?"

"Yessir. Something about portals that would open and stabilize in areas concentrated by radiation. Even the slightest elevation in a Geiger counter could set it off, and a portal would open. I've also read the reports from Colonel Armas. He also stated that the portals could be tripped from opening a teleportation pad, and allowing it to remain open."

"Exactly, Lance Corporal. The truth is, the UAC lost a lot of business after the Plutonia Incident, and were disbanded shortly after. They spread out into a dozen or so umbrella companies, This outpost was manned by the Kingpin Science Facility, another umbrella company. The UAC was here, doing the same experiments. The shit I'm telling you now? Its top secret, so keep your mouth shut."

"Not a problem, Captain."

We didn't say anything for another five minutes, until Captain Luzon made his way to the Lab entrance.

He placed a small keypad on the key card scanner, and punched a few numbers. After a moment, the door to the labs were unlocked, the door opening with a resounding hiss of air, removing the airlock. Beyond the door, there were flashing yellow lights along the walls.

"Obviously something didn't go as planned...Looks like the science team tried to seal the doors, hoping to quarantine whatever it is that's inside here..." I commented. Captain Luzon stopped in his tracks and took a knee, running a gloved hand across the floor. From the ambiance of the yellow light, it was hard to tell what the Captain was doing, but as he played with it between his fingers, I knew what it was he was investigating.

"Or whatever is inside here...Didn't want them to leave," He said with a grim tone in his voice.

In the distance, we heard the sound of an ear-shattering _HISS._ Captain Luzon immediately readied his assault rifle, and I followed suit, taking my SMG off safe, and checking his six.

"Davis, get Chase on the horn, tell them to get their asses back here now." I nodded and pressed the button on my throat mic.

"Chase, its Davis, Captain Luzon wants you guys back here now. Copy?"

Silence.

"Tango 2, Tango Actual, Respond to my last, over?"

Nothing on the other line. Suddenly, the line cracked. It was Gunny.

"Davis! We've got a situation in Security! We're pinned down! Chase is KIA! I repeat, Corporal Chase is KIA! We'll try and flank around and make our way to the hangar..." 

Whatever Gunny said after those words I couldn't hear, As the frightening _HISS-Huck_ of whatever the hell it was, was getting even closer. I shifted a bit in my boots, as chills danced up my spine.

"Gunny, repeat your last, over?" I tried desperately to hail him, but his transmission went silent.

Captain Luzon then opened fire, spraying the entire hallway with 5.56 slugs. I turned around and gave covering fire to the Captain as he reloaded his G36. As I sprayed .45 ACP down the hallway, I noticed a shadow charging beside me. As I turned to take aim and spray, I saw a look of pain and fear as Captain Luzon's arm disappeared from view, the only thing remaining was a stump above the elbow. He cried in horrific pain as he fell to the ground in disbelief. I panicked and sprayed in four different directions. I heard impact of flesh and a cry of pain from what seemed like thin air, but as I looked again, the figure came to view.

It was tall, almost 8 feet. It looked as if it was carved out of muscle, its joints seemed to be reinforced with hard, almost armor-like skin, with little nubs sharpened to a fine point at the end. Its eyes were dark, with a black-blue like sheen covering them. I could see the fine dots in its eyes where its pupils were. His mouth was non-existent except for a skin-like mask. As I glanced to its hands, I saw sharp knife-like nails protruding from its wiry appendages. It was human at first glance, but as I continued to examine its body for what seemed like an eternity, I knew it was anything but.

Captain Luzon huffed as the blood flowed from his wound. He started to breathe short, fast breaths, his eyes glazed over in shock. I didn't have the medical equipment to help him. He choked on phlegm as he tried to take a breath, but failed. As I watched his body slowly and painfully die, he managed to say one last word to me.

"...R-...Run." He said through a mouthful of pain as he gritted his teeth. His body then relaxed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his face gesturing shock and pain, the muscles frozen in that position.

I did as I was told. I did an about-face and ran. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to run. My heels felt like they were starting to bleed, I was running so hard and so fast. Eventually, I slowed down. I made my way into a locker room and went into the equipment locker. It was open, and more than likely compromised with another one of those things...

As I entered, I closed the door behind me, sealing myself inside as I sat down and ripped off my helmet. Tears streaked my face as fear consumed me. I shook and rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly to myself. I didn't know why, but it felt good; letting all of that fear and doubt escape me. I stopped after a few minutes and wiped my face, before putting my helmet back on. I turned the radio back on and tried to hail Gunny.

"Gunny, Its Davis, do you copy?" Once again, Silence. Again, I hailed him. Suddenly, the line came to life with labored breathing.

"Huuugh...Huuuuuph. Huff. Hufff." That's all I had in response. The line went dead. Static and white noise. I adjusted the frequency for HQ, and gave a Sit-rep.

"HQ, this is Lance Corporal Davis. Giving a Sit-rep. Everyone is KIA or MIA. I'm alone right now, requesting support, Over."

Silence. I tried over and over, but there was no response. I cursed and turned the radio off.

For hours I sat there quietly, listening. Grunts of beast-like entities roaming the hallways.

I then decided to make a distress call on a loop, that way any nearby reinforcements would answer and investigate.

"Lance Corporal Davis, Year 2370. In Sat-Com Orbiting Pluto...My team is KIA. I have been unable to establish radio contact for three hours. If you are reading this, then I need your assistance. I'm in...I don't know where I am...If you're reading this, I will leave my transmitter on. Follow its frequency. This message repeats."

[4 hours later]

As the elevator door opened, I stepped out to see a security checkpoint. Two figures stood there motionless, in some sort of sick version of attention. There were sores all over their bodies, open wounds and spurts of blood oozed out of their wounds. The light was too dim to make out all of the details, but I swore I saw one of them breathing. As I reached closer, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I tried to make a noise to get their attention, all I could muster was "Hey."

One figure turned around, and I got a good look at its face.

Oh God, Its face. There wasn't any. A mass of blood and puss oozing from an open wound, what looked like an open wound where something had bitten off a majority of its lower and upper jaw. I saw its glazed over, yellow eyes make contact with mine. A fly that crawled out of the cavity of its mouth crawled up its face and stopped at the tear duct. It slowly dug its way into the duct, the face not flinching one bit. Suddenly, he gave an inhuman, guttural growl, and he raised what looked to be a 9mm pistol.

_Good God, he's aiming that at me...? Why? Why?..._

It was all I could think as he squeezed the trigger. The bullet impacted my chest plate, and seemed to piss off his buddy, who turned around and took a potshot at me as well. I dodged this one, strafing left and taking cover behind a pillar. They continued to squeeze off rounds in my direction until their magazines went dry. I sighed softly and turned to face the two of them as they started to shamble out of their security huts and in my direction. I raised and took aim with my service pistol and squeezed off three rounds at the first hostile. Two impacted his heart and his throat, but the sunofabitch kept coming. The third hit him dead in the eye, and he immediately hunched over and fell on what was left of his face.

The second guy only took one bullet. This was like a sick joke God was playing on me. I started to wonder what I did to deserve a fate such as this.

As I made my way across the staging area, I took the half-powered elevator to the ground floor. It stopped halfway, and allowed me to hop down off the platform to the steel plate below. As I looked up, I noticed the darkness of space had turned red. I wondered what was happening, but only for a moment, as I turned my head to the sound of grunts down the hallway. I entered the corridor, and made a left, spotting another shambling human. I took aim once again, and squeezed what seemed like a dozen rounds into him. He finally fell, but at the cost of a mag. I released it from the weld, and pulled a fresh one from my webbing on my hip. As I released the bolt, I heard a pig-like grunt from behind me, followed by heavy, fleshy footsteps. Its breathing was labored and horrid-sounding as I turned to see this monstrosity in the face. It lunged at me and almost took my head clean off my shoulders, if it wasn't for my helmet.

The obscured vision the helmet created disappeared as the demon pulled it off of me, and devoured it in one chomp. I backpedaled and side-stepped its second charge to take quick aim. I squeezed off another mag at this fool. It shuffled a bit as the blood started to flow from its open wounds. It cried in pain as It knelt on the ground, giving labored breaths as it attempted to stand back up. I reloaded again and squeezed off four more rounds, until it lay motionless on the floor.

I took a deep breath and noticed it had come from behind a false wall that held a small supply cache.

"Just my lucky day..." I muttered.


End file.
